Coração Ferido
by Tamii Cullen
Summary: Como assim você acha que estar apaixonado?” “Simples eu sinto umas coisas estranhas perto dela eu não sei como ou quando isso aconteceu mais esta acontecendo Jasper” “Mais tem um problema Edward ela é a irmã da Rosalie ela é minha irmã”
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Coração Ferido

**Shipper:** Edward/ Bella/ Rosalie, Emmett/ Rosalie/ Edward, Alice/ Jasper, Jacob, Leah entre outros da Saga de Twilight.

**Genero:** drama, romance, suspense, hetero e talvez tenha cenas hot's.

**Classificação:** T por cenas que fortes que terão.

**Sinopse:** "Como assim você acha que estar apaixonado?" "Simples eu sinto umas coisas estranhas perto dela eu não sei como ou quando isso aconteceu mais esta acontecendo Jasper" "Mais tem um problema Edward ela é a irmã da Rosalie ela é minha irmã" "Acha que eu não sei que isso pe um problema? Ela ser a irmã mais nova da minha noiva?"

O amor pode ser muito complicado ainda mais quando se esta no meio de uma serial Killer capaz de matar com seus meios mais frios as pessoas de uma cidade.

**Coração Ferido**

**-**

**-**

**Prólogo**

**-**

**-**

_Eu olhei para Edward na cama pelo amor de Deus como eu fui capaz de fazer isso com Rosalie? Esta certo que eu e ela nos odiamos mais ela é minha irmã eu não podia ter escolhido um ano pior para voltar para minha casa eu deveria ter ficado na Inglaterra mesmo eu tinha tanto lá amigos, namorado tudo ai eu resolvo vir para cá e olha onde eu acabei parando...na cama do meu cunhado com ele eu sou uma miserável mais o pior é que eu o amo mais do que tudo na minha vida._

_Eu peguei as minhas roupas e me vesti eram pouco mais das quatro da manha eu precisava de um tempo para engolir o que eu fiz e o que tinha me acontecido nesses últimos 3 meses, bem vamos ver eu cheguei tentando me dar bem com a minha irmã, ai reconheci o noivo dela, e tudo mais começamos esse estranho jogo de sedução...ah sem contar nos assassinatos que estão acontecendo aqui desde que eu cheguei não desde que eu cheguei afinal pioraram desde que eu cheguei._

_O mais estranho nesses assassinatos eram os locais onde as vitimas sumiam Susan Bones, por exemplo, sumiu na praça, Elizabeth Taylor desapareceu no shopping, Diego Gonzáles no Clube...Todos eles estavam onde eu estava com mais varias pessoas, James, Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Jacob, Leah, Victoria, Carlisle todos nos estávamos lá quando esses três desapareceram sem contas nas outras 22 pessoas eu acho que estou vendo a luz eu acho que eu sei quem esta fazendo isso mais eu me pergunto o porque._

_Eu olhei para trás senti um calafrio percorre desde os meus pés ate a cabeça, meu coração parou eu olhei nos olhos do serial Killer sim eu ia morrer e sim eu não poderia dizer que estava feliz em saber quem era, sorria para mim como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um brinquedo foi tão rápido uma seringa foi enfiada rapidamente em meu braço, tudo ficou escuro meu corpo ficou mole eu ia morrer assim? Tão rapidamente? Não eu ia ser torturada como aquelas pessoas eu ia ser martelada e o pior ia querer que eu sofresse mais._

* * *

**Olá mais uma estoria minha, espero que gostem esta tem muito misterio e suspense e provavelmente será uma trilogia. Espero reviews**

**Beijos**

**26/10/09**


	2. 1 Jornalista

**Sinopse:** "Como assim você acha que estar apaixonado?" "Simples eu sinto umas coisas estranhas perto dela eu não sei como ou quando isso aconteceu mais esta acontecendo Jasper" "Mais tem um problema Edward ela é a irmã da Rosalie ela é minha irmã" "Acha que eu não sei que isso pe um problema? Ela ser a irmã mais nova da minha noiva?"

O amor pode ser muito complicado ainda mais quando se esta no meio de uma serial Killer capaz de matar com seus meios mais frios as pessoas de uma cidade.

**Nota:** O nome Coração Ferido, pertencem a Chelsea Clain, e há chance de ser uma pequena adaptação do livro dela.

**Legenda**

**"Bla, bla, bla" -** algo escrito no laptop da Bella.

"Bla, bla, bla" - fala dos personagens.

"(N/A: uma nota minha)".

**Oi bem eu sei que parece uma eternidade e adorei as duas reviews que recebi. Espero que gostem do Primeiro capitulo ele ta curto mai vai aumentar.**

**Bem uma noticia eu agora só postarei dia 15 de dezembro. Motivo: eu a parti de agora me dedicarei a estudar para as provas do meu colégio espero que entendam.**

**Boa Leitura **

**

* * *

**

**Coração Ferido**

**-**

**-**

**Capitulo 1. "Jornalista".**

**-**

**-**

**By Tami**

_Eu sou Isabella Marie Hale e esta foi mais uma edição do jornal das seis..._

**Cara que ridículo eu nunca vou ser contratada como âncora de algum telejornal, então no mínimo eu seria uma boa escritora e faria umas boas matérias, ah é eu ainda não sou formada eu nem ao menos comecei a faculdade de jornalismo eu simplesmente estou pegando um vôo para uma cidade que eu simplesmente odeio...Forks eu nasci em Forks uma cidade tão sem graça minúscula sem nenhuma importância para a humanidade, uma cidade onde quase todo ano chove e nunca tem sol eu odeio a chuva e a umidade, minha vida nunca foi fácil aqui em Forks meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 7 anos de idade em um acidente de carro, eu então fui adotada pelos melhores amigos deles os Hale.**

**Claro que nada é perfeito os Hale eram ótimas pessoas em especial Jasper o lindo menino de cabelos loiro gentil e sempre prestativo, Denise Hale era um amor de mãe que cuidava de tudo, Paul Hale era um homem de caráter e muito sabia conheceu meu pai Charlie quando criança e foi um dos melhores amigos dele junto de Carlisle Cullen que eu citarei depois, mais Rosalie Hale a única menina linda de olhos verdes cabelos loiros perfeitos ate mesmo para uma menina de 9 anos ela não era tão gentil e tão carinhosa quando a família ela era o diabo pelo menos comigo, ela me odiava e fazia de tudo para que eu me sentisse excluída.**

**Minha amiga de infância era Alice Cullen ela tem a minha idade e parece que fará faculdade de moda aqui mesmo em Forks ela era uma menina muito estranha falante alegre e tenho plena certeza que ela continua assim, Emmett Cullen era como eu adotado, ele tinha a idade de Rosalie e Jasper era muito engraçado eu soube que ele se tornou um policial e que faz parte de uma nova tarefa de Forks, ele será o chefe da Beleza Mortal um grupo que esta atrás de alguns psicopatas não só em Forks mais em todo pais e escolheram Forks como sede, Esme Cullen era a mãe da família eu nunca vi ninguém tão generosa e tão meiga quanto ela, ela queria ficar comigo também mais os Hale insistiram tanto que eu fiquei com eles, Carlisle Cullen era um dos melhores amigos dos meus pais ele é médico e muito gentil com as pessoas lembro-me dele cuidando de mim sempre que eu ficava doente...**

- srta quer uma bebida?- eu olhei para a comissária de bordo desviando meus dedos do teclado do meu laptop

- não obrigada- eu disse com um de meus sorrisos...

**Onde parei ah sim Edward Cullen ele era sempre o primeiro na classe dele era o sempre desejado pelas garotas e sempre dava bola para ela a linda e loira irmã má **(N/a ela realmente não se da bem com a Rosalie)** eu lembro que sempre olhava para ele tão perfeito e tão lindo me pergunto se ele continua assim e a resposta e muito obvia, sim ele continua lindo e perfeito. **

**Eu sei que eu estou reclamando de Forks muito mesmo, mais tem um motivo de eu ter implorado aos meus 'pais' para me mandar para um colégio interno na Inglaterra foi simples a Rosalie ela fazia da minha vida um verdadeiro inferno e bem eu desisti de tudo e fui não queria sofre acreditem a Rosalie quando queria era muito má mais do que eu poderia imaginar, eu sai de lá para um lugar que tinha muito mais sol do que Forks mais infelizmente eu tenho que retornar para casa por causa da minha faculdade eu decidi mais ainda pelo fato de que eu conheço Emmett Cullen e ele poderá me dar créditos com a Força Tarefa Beleza Mortal, ah fala serio quando que uma novata do primeiro ano de jornalista conseguiria uma matéria dessas? Nunca!**

**Eu estou respirando fundo parece que já vamos pousar, ou seja, eu foi poder rever minha família amigos e bem aquele cara que tinha uma quedinha Edward Cullen...**

******

Fiquei procurando pelos meus pais claro que os vi de longe como ao reconhecer a minha mãe? Ela estava linda seus cabelos loiros como os da filha brilhavam para mim **(N/a: alguém ai viu Chamas da Vida? Bem se sim lembrem da Vilma só que de cabelos como a Rosalie acho que a mãe dela seria assim)** seus olhos verdes tão diferentes dos meus castanhos brilhavam ela veio ate mim me abraçando...

- olá querida como é bom te ver- ela me disse baixo – bem vinda ao lar

- obrigado mãe- eu disse retribuindo é eu amo Denise

- filha- era meu pai- bem vinda de volta- ele me abraçou- impressão minha ou você cresceu

- 1.69 – eu disse a ele rindo de mim mesma- cresci 4 cm desde a ultima vez

- eu percebi- ele disse rindo

- bem querida Jasper não pode vir por causa da empresa- meus pais tinham uma empresa ela era divida com o meu pais e isso me torna dona de uma metade de empresa Jasper cuidava dela – e Rosalie esta um pouco ocupada

- é mesmo? Com o que?- claro que a diva da beleza tinha alguma coisa pra fazer ela sempre tinha diva da beleza idiota

- ela esta vendo o vestido de noiva dela- eu engasguei a parei de caminha sim estávamos caminhando

- a Rosalie ta noiva?- como eu não sabia disso espera quem era o louco que casaria com ela?- de quem?

- ah bem queríamos fazer uma surpresa- meu pai disse sorrindo torto – mais bem não é mais

- Edward Cullen- minha mãe disse bem que eu suspeitei- Rosalie esta tão contente querida ela disse que queria que você fosse uma das damas de honra

- ia ser – _infeliz, medonho, triste, deprimente, e mais mil coisas-_ legal- eu não tinha uma palavra melhor eu devia ter ingerido alguma coisa no avião porque Rosalie me convidaria assim?

- ela esta tão feliz- minha mãe falou- e adivinhe hoje faremos um jantar para você

- ah mãe não precisa- eu disse a ela uma festa era o que eu menos queria agora

- claro que precisa foi idéia da Rosalie- tem alguma coisa errada com essa loira só pode ela me odeia- ela esta querendo se desculpar pelo passado de vocês querida ela amadureceu – sei claro que sim

- Bella querida – meu pai me chamou- seria perfeito se aceitasse numa boa só chamaremos alguns amigos

- tudo bem – eu disse me dando por vencida ótimo eu estou ferrada...

Tudo bem respira Bella eu sei que eu vou conseguir me superar nesse jantar. Ah quem eu quero enganar eu sou diferente eu não tenho tanto peitos assim sou muito normal meus cabelos são secos eu uso calça jeans rasgadas e camisetas de xadrez, eu sou completamente normal comparada aos Hale que são lindos, comparada a qualquer pessoa eu sou...feia...ta não feia mais normal. Eu segui calada no carro esperando reconhecer as ruas é nada mudava nada mesmo. Paramos em frente a uma casa enorme linda perfeita era a casa de meus sonhos se não fosse é claro pela minha arrogante irmã.

- Bella?- ouvi alguém me chamar assim que desci do carro estava perto de mim eu me virei completamente distraída e olhei a bela voz

- Alice?!- perguntei com uma surpresa inacreditável ela estava linda claro continuava miúda como uma fada mais usava roupas lindas seu cabelo estava curto e jogado para todos os lados- Alice nossa!

- Bella- ela correu me abraçando com força- nossa como esta? Você ta ótima!

- você que ta ótima- eu disse – eu sou absolutamente normal

- que nada Bella- ela disse- você não mudou nadinha- ela disse olhando meu visual- ah eu terei um longo trabalho – ela disse olhando minha roupa

- você não muda Alice- eu disse ela sorriu

- Alice onde esta as chaves do meu carro?- a voz era linda perfeita maravilhosa eu olhei para Edward Cullen a minha frente e ele continuava perfeito- Isabella?

- eu prefiro Bella- disse a ele- você é o Edward não é?- claro que eu sabia quem ele era mais eu não ia fica babando

- ah sim- ele disse sorrindo torto que ódio de sorriso torto- você cresceu- ele disse me olhando é eu estou muito envergonhada de estar usando o que estou usando

- ah que isso nada demais- eu disse sorrindo meio sei lá envergonhada

- ai Bella eu não vejo a hora de te contar o que aconteceu nos últimos 4 anos- ela falou ignorando o irmão- Edward suas chaves estão dentro da privada do banheiro espero que corra se quiser pegá-las

- você não vai me perdoar?- ele perguntou eu perdi alguma coisa?

- não ate você vê a merda que ta fazendo- ela disse brava- bem oi tio Paul tia Dê eu e a Bella vamos conversar lá no quarto dela continua o mesmo não é?

- é sim querida- minha mãe falou ela sorriu e me puxou com tudo para a minha casa a Alice nunca mudava mais eu amava ela por isso entramos no meu quarto nossa como isso aqui estava, me lembrava tanto desse quarto as paredes pintadas de rosa e azul a cama havia continuado a mesma linda perfeita ele tinha sido limpo.

Meus brinquedos continuavam ali, fotos do meu passado encontrei uma foto minha quando jovem eu usava um aparelho dentário nessa época estava tão diferente feliz. Toquei em minhas bonecas me lembrando dos meus pais biológicos havia algumas que eles me deram de presente me sentia tão feliz em paz comigo mesma por esta vendo isso novamente acho que é isso que é nostalgia.

- é reconfortante não é?- Alice me perguntou eu a olhei assentindo e olhando um quadro em especial era uma foto minha com meus pais- eles devem estar orgulhosos.

- espero que sim- eu disse me virando eu nunca fui muito emotiva- o que queria dizer?

- bem você já sabe que a barbie congelada vai casar com Edward?- ela perguntou eu assenti- o que achou?

- sei lá eu ainda não vi a Rosalie- eu disse sentando na cama- mamãe me disse que ela esta mudada- eu falei Alice riu

- é ela mudou mesmo- Alice falou com raiva- ela é tão doce e meiga o tempo inteiro mais eu não sei Bella eu não confio nela

- como assim?- perguntei é eu também não acredito que a Barbie congelada poderia mesmo estar mudada

- bem eles estão indo rápido demais- ela falou- eu não quero perde o meu irmão – ela falou

- Alice eu posso dizer que estou feliz por não ter que dividi os mesmo teto que ela- eu disse sorrindo fraco

- ah Bella qual é vai dizer que não sentiu o coração bater mais rápido quando viu Edward?- como ela sabia disso? Eu fiquei em silencio- isso é um sim

- não Alice eu sou uma mulher agora- eu disse a ela sorrindo

- bem então ta ah eu tenho que te contar eu to namorando o Jasper- eu bem que sabia Jasper me contou

- eu sabia ele me contou- eu disse Jasper era sempre tão gentil- e você ta feliz?

- eu estou muito feliz eu sempre amei o Jasper- é isso é legal para eles é claro por mim eles sendo felizes...

Alice contou-me tudo as novidades quem casou com quem, quem namora quem, quem engravidou de quem, bem tudo mesmo eu confesso que senti saudades dela afinal ela é uma figura, uma boa e incrível figura, eu nem sei quando foi que a gente começou a fazer guerra de travesseiro mais estávamos nos divertindo tanto que nem vimos à porta ser aberta eu fiquei passada, ela continuava linda com sempre seus cabelos loiros pareciam maiores e mais brilhantes do que antes seus olhos verdes me encararam tão bons e gentis eu me pergunto se essa é mesmo Rosalie Hale porque ela parecia muito mais dócil e inofensiva que há anos atrás.

- ah desculpem eu atrapalhei- ela pediu sua voz era calma e linda.

- ah não que isso- eu disse – entra Rosalie.

- me chame de Rose Bella- ela falou ela odiava quando eu a chamava de Rose- ela sorria e veio me abraçar- bem vinda – ela falou sorrindo- eu quero que se sinta em casa como sempre se sentiu e vim lhe pedi desculpas por tudo o que lhe fiz Bella eu era uma menina muito cruel com você sem nunca ter me feito nada.

- ah que isso Rosalie- ela me olhou- Rose- o olhar dela se suavizou- tudo bem de verdade eu não me preocupo com aquilo éramos apenas crianças- mais eu não esqueço da minha barbie que você jogou no poço.

- obrigado- ela falou sorrindo- eu estou ajudando a mamãe com a sua festa eu espero que goste dela- ela olhou para Alice- Alice você devia conversa com Edward ele esta triste pela sua frieza eu sei que não gosta de mim, mais ele é seu irmão.

- ah eu sei que ele é meu irmão- Alice disse respondona- não devia estar com Emmett na Força Tarefa?

- ah sim mais não há novidades – ela disse triste- parece que nosso serial Killer estar sem vitimas

- você esta na força tarefa?- perguntei a ela que acenou um sim- que demais!

- ah eu estive conversando com Emmett sobre você ficar por lá sabe para sua faculdade- ela sorriu cara ela mudou mesmo.

- ah serio que legal- eu disse super feliz- de verdade?

- é Rosalie que gentil- Alice falou olhando ouvi minha mãe gritar por ela

- ah eu vou indo com licença Bella Alice- ela falou saindo olhei Alice que bufou

- é ela esta muito mudada- eu falei Alice bufou com raiva- mais parece normal

- Bella ela ainda nos odeia tenho certeza disso- ela falou- mais bem esquece eu vou em casa pegar umas roupas para você eu vou te deixar perfeita hoje- eu olhei feio para ela

- Alice nada de maquiagem- eu disse a ela que riu- ok mais nada de roupas curtas

- perfeito- ela disse saindo- e Bella porque não vai olhar a janela?

Eu não entendi mais a vi sair do meu quarto com um sorriso maroto, eu fiz o que ela pediu e fui olhar na janela eu só não esperava ver aqueles olhos em mim eu me lembrei agora que o quarto do Edward era em frente ao meu ele me olhava bem diretamente nos olhos ele foi à varanda.

- não te disse bem vinda Bella- ele falou sorrindo eu não sabia o que fazer ou dizer respira Bella respira...

- então disse agora- eu falei ele riu- o que foi?

- você – ele disse rindo- não me parece mais a mesma criança de antes

- eu não sou mais uma criança Edward – eu disse a ele brava- pessoas cresce o tempo todo

- soube que fará jornalismo- ele falou- porque?

- bem porque eu gosto de escrever- eu disse a ele sorrindo- e eu quero ajudar na Força Tarefa Beleza Mortal

- ah isso- ele falou- Emmett comentou que Rose pediu para você ficar por lá

- ah Rosalie- eu disse suspirando

- vejo que as coisas entre vocês esta boa- ele disse- Rose mudou Bella ela se tornou uma mulher muito melhor do que a que você se lembra

- ah sim eu percebi- disse ouvindo um grito – o que foi isso?

- acho que Alice descobriu que a chave do armário dela foi parar no vaso- ele sorriu torto

- você não fez isso?- eu falei ele riu da minha cara de surpresa

- ah porque essa cara- ele perguntou rindo

- ela ia me dar uma roupa!- eu exclamei- droga eu vou morrer!- droga eu não tenho roupa para uma ocasião de festa!

- não precisa de roupas estilo Alice Bella- ele falou- você é linda por natureza

Eu fiquei completamente vermelha ele disse que eu sou linda? Eu impossível qual a piada, eu comecei a procurar alguma câmera ele me olhou surpreso e com cara de _"o que ela ta fazendo?"_ Mas eu continuei a procurar câmeras enfim eu não achei.

- tudo bem isso é piada ou o que? – perguntei – no meu mundo você não diria isso

- esta tudo bem – ele falou- só que eu também não sou o mesmo do seu mundo de antes- ele falou sorrindo

- sei acredito- eu falei isso era tão estranho

**- EDWARD CULLEN-** era a Alice eu me assustei com o grito dela ele apenas riu

- ela esta furiosa- eu disse – meu deus ela vai matar você- ele me olhou- ah meu deus a minha primeira reportagem é por um Cullen assassinado- eu disse sorrindo

- o que?- ele perguntou completamente surpreso- Bella que tipo de pessoa é você?

- o tipo que tenta se dar bem nas custas dos outros- eu disse sorrindo- eu sou a jornalista

- é eu percebi – ele falou- bem eu vou ver a Alice ela deve estar furiosa

Eu acenei um sim fechando a cortina do meu quarto minha privacidade, eu me deitei na cama queria poder descansar mais eu sabia que se dormisse teria pesadelos e sabia que logo eu teria que acordar e enfrentar um monte de gente que eu não me lembrava e todos comentarem os quanto os Hale eram lindos e perfeitos e tendo pena da pobre filha de Charlie e Renée Swan. Eu fiquei pensando na minha vida desde que parti daqui muita coisa aconteceu, muita coisa mudou eu me peguei pensando em Edward ele parecia ter mudado mesmo.

Quando jovem ele era metido se achava o mais lindo e mais popular, gostava de implicar comigo me chamava de sorriso metálico eu não gostava disso de ter que ouvir ele me chamar de sorriso metálico, ele sempre foi maldoso com algumas coisas, eu olhei o anoitecer a porta do meu quarto foi aberta e Alice sorria, ela já estava vestida com vestido preto colado no busto mais solto na parte de baixo ela colocou um cinto no busto era prateado como as sandálias, o vestido era tomara que caia os cabelos escovados ela se arrumava tão rápido.

- bem Bella se prepare para se vestir- ela falou colocando a enorme mala com as coisas dela em cima da minha cama

- por favor Alice- pedi a ela que riu com gosto.

**

Eu me olhei no espelho e não acreditei do que vi era mesmo eu? Eu estava tão diferente, Alice me deu um vestido quase no mesmo modelo que ela exceto pelo fato de ser azul claro com branco, ela me maquiou me deixando tão diferente do me branco albino, ela me deu uma sandália de salto alto preto e uma meia arrastão da mesma cor (N/a não lembro o nome da meia que é furadinha mais é ela) eu dei o ultimo toque colocando uma jaqueta preta de couro.

- como se sente Bella Swan?- ela me perguntou vendo a minha cara de espanto

- agora?- eu perguntei- me sinto como uma princesa

- você sempre foi uma princesa Bella- ela me disse- sinta-se assim hoje

- obrigada Alice- eu disse a beijando no rosto- você é e sempre foi e sempre será uma grande amiga.

- esta na hora do seu jantar Bella- ela disse sorrindo- e não vamos chorar pra não borrar a maquiagem.

- ok- eu disse ela saiu na minha frente descendo eu olhei para mim novamente isso duraria o que? Uma única noite? A vida é curta eu sei disso sei que eu deveria me arrumar mais me vestir melhor, é nessas horas que me lembro da rebelde Suzan de seus cabelos rosas que chamavam atenção de sua mania de xingar e de dormi com homens mais velho, era muito amiga minha enquanto eu estava na Inglaterra- respire Bella você consegue

Sai de meu quarto descendo para a cova de leões que me aguardavam todos eles querendo o mesmo de sempre, saber quem era a jornalista que veio ate Forks qual o desejo dela em ficar aqui nessa pacata e simples cidade onde não acontece nada, era tão simples eu quero ajudar a fazer a diferença, quero capturar a Beleza Mortal.

* * *

**Como eu disse capitulo pequeno mais vai aumentar.**

**renata tomiazzi:** Oi menina obrigado por ler a fic e bem, seinto lhe informa mais ainda não sei quem é serial Killer, ta eu tenho alguns provaveis personagens para esse grande papel, mais talvez não seja o Edward quem sabe você não descobre? Espero que continue acompanhando, beijos.

**kellynha cullen**: Oi menina tudo bem? obrigado por le a fic e espero que goste de verdade, beijos.

**Bem é isso tudo espero que gostem veja New Moon como eu no cinemas e aproveitem.**

**Beijos**

**19/11/09**


End file.
